Forming the DA
by assbuttwiththeTARDIS
Summary: How Ron and Hermione may have gotten the idea for the DA. Slight R/Hr. Rating 'cause I'm REALLY paranoid... review please!


**Well, I guess this started when I was reading OotP a few nights ago and I started crying because Umbridge pissed me off so badly. I don't know why, but one second I was happily cursing her and the next I was curled up in a ball in tears. I guess I really just hate her that much...**

**Anyway, this is a short one-shot for now but if anyone wants me to continue I'll try. Hope you enjoy and REVIEW!**

**P.S. I know Harry was the only one with a detention at the time, but let's pretend Ron and Hermione got a few, too. It wouldn't be very surprising...**

Ron was just coming back from another detention with the toad when he heard crying in the Charms classroom. Normally, he wouldn't even try to do anything because he was so tactless (yeah, he knew it), but there was something that made him open the door. Hermione was inside, curled up against the wall and weeping. Her right hand was bleeding openly, just like his. Against all better judgment, he walked over to her.

"Hermione?"

She didn't look up, but she slammed her bleeding hand down on the cold stone floor and choked out furiously, "I HATE her! I hate her! She's horrid, she's nasty, she's evil..." Her rant became incoherent as she dissolved into even harder sobs. Ron put his arm around her shoulders awkwardly and gave them a squeeze.

"I know, Hermione. We all do."

Hermione gave a scream of frustration and Ron jumped back a little. "She's worse with me! It's like she won't leave me alone! She hates me even more than she hates Harry! And-And I just- I just snapped today and she called me a m-m-mudblood and I called her- I called her a b-b-bitch and she slapped me and-and..." She looked up at Ron finally and he saw an angry red mark across her face. She looked horrible (not that he was going to tell her that); her eyes were red and her whole face was contorted in anger. "She looked like she wanted to kill me... I ran out and I'm hiding here."

Ron couldn't say much. Just the scared, angry and helpless look on her face made him afraid that he would cry too if he opened his mouth. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder; the tears had subsided a little. "I don't want to hide, though. I can't hide. I want to prove to her that she can't toy around with us. I want to show her that we're stronger than she thinks. I want to learn something this year... but I don't know how. I want to do something, but I don't know how."

The pair was silent for a moment until Hermione spoke again. "I want other people to learn, too. You-Know-Who's really out there. We have to learn how to protect ourselves."

Ron thought for a moment. "Why don't _we _teach then? If no one is going to teach us, let's teach ourselves!"

Hermione looked like she wanted to kiss him. "Ron, that's brilliant!" Ron was shocked. She agreed? "We can teach ourselves! I'll call everyone for a meeting and we can form a little class!"

"But who'll be the teacher?"

There was an awkward silence, and then Hermione said, "Harry."

"...I'm Ron..."

"No, silly! We'll get Harry to teach us!"

Ron thought about that for a moment, and then frowned. "He'll never agree. He's too modest to teach a bunch of kids. Come to think of it, how do we know enough people will join us? Everyone thinks Harry's a complete nutter."

Hermione finally smiled. "Have you seen the looks on the other student's faces in class? They'll want to do anything to bring her down. Even if it means being taught by Harry Potter."

Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's hand to pull her off the floor, saying, "Well, if we're going to try to convince Harry to teach a bunch of kids Defense, we've no time to waste. Let's get going!"

They were halfway to the door when Hermione stopped. "Ron, by the way... thank you."

They were holding hands, inches apart, and Ron was terrified of what could happen next, when she caught him by surprise and dragged him back to the door.

"Now let's go! Harry's waiting!"

**That was a somewhat lame ending in my opinion, but hopefully, you people didn't mind. If you did (or if you didn't) please tell me and REVIEW!**


End file.
